Percy Jackson and the Family Business
by AquariusSEAL99
Summary: What would have happened if two worlds crossed in the most unlikely way? Percy is adopted by the Winchesters but then their lives continue as normal. Or do they?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Prologue  
3rd Person POV  
August 1991  
It was a cool summer night as John Winchester slowly searched the alleys in between the rows of apartment buildings for the rouge vampire. This was the seventh day of his hunt and he knew that it was in his best interest to get the hell outta dodge but he wouldn't let more innocent people die.  
John had already managed to kill the rest of the nest that had decided to make downtown Manhattan their cafeteria, but an older, probably smarter, blood-sucker had managed to slip out while he was distracted, which was the reason why John wasn't already halfway out of New York with his two sons.  
As he was exiting an alley, John heard a muffled scream from above. He quickly looked up and saw a light coming from a slightly-open window three stories up.  
 _I've got you now ya bastard_ , John thought as he quickly climbed up the fire escape and snuck into the apartment.  
He slowly walked through the apartment, following the low sounds of pain-filled moans. Coming to a cracked open door, John glanced in and saw a woman on the ground, holding a hand to her neck. She seemed a few years younger than he was with long, wavy brown hair and eyes that seemed to change color as the moonlight shifted. He swiftly entered and was by her side in the blink of an eye.  
"It's okay… I'm gonna get you to a hospital. What's your name?" John asked trying to reassure the woman while keeping her awake.  
"Sally…" the woman whispered with a sad smile. "And I don't think I'm going to make it much longer."  
Before John could respond, Sally's eyes became wide and she harshly said "Look out!" while pressing herself further into the wall.  
John sprang to his feet and turned himself around while pulling the machete out from underneath his jacket. The vampire growled and began to try and circle around John back towards Sally.  
"If you leave now, I won't follow you. Just let me have the woman and I'll be on my way…" the vampire said once he realized there was no safe way to get around John.  
"Like hell…" John sneered. "I'm gonna send you back to whatever hell-pit you crawled out of."  
The vampire hissed, baring his fangs, and got into a defensive position. John did the same and waited for the beast to attack. He wasn't disappointed, but he was surprised. This vampire somehow managed to dodge every assault John threw at it. He finally landed a blow on the beast's ribs only to have it grab his arm and slap John's machete out of his hand then press him up against the wall.  
"I told you that it would have been better for you to just leave!" the vampire hissed in Johns ear. "Now you are going to die tonight…"  
The bloodsucker bared his fangs and began to lean towards John's neck. Suddenly the beast stiffened and there was the unmistakable sound of a blade passing through flesh. John looked on in awe as the vampires head rolled onto the floor and his body fell in a heap.  
John looked up and met the tired eyes of Sally and saw that she was holding his machete. She smiled and began to fall. John rushed forward and caught her before her head could hit the floor. He looked at her in amazement as well as confusion.  
"You needed help… and I… knew I wasn't going to… last much longer…" Sally said through deep, ragged breaths. "I know… I have no real right… but… could you promise me something?"  
"Of course…" John answered, still in shock at the major turn of events.  
"My son… Perseus… he's only two… make sure… make sure he's taken care of… He's special… in more ways… than you'd believe…" Sally choked out, tears beginning to fill her eyes.  
"I promise," John whispered to her wondering how he could have missed the fact that this woman, whom had just saved him, had a child somewhere in the apartment.  
"Thank … you…" she said with one last smile and then she was gone.  
John set her down gently and stood with shaking hands to begin his search for this child. He opened a door at the end of the hallway that he had assumed was a closet and found a room the color of the ocean with a white crib against the left wall. John slowly made his way over and found a sleeping boy with a mop of raven-black hair under a soft, sea-green blanket.  
John leaned over and picked up the child. Once in John's arms the boy stirred and looked up at him with piercing eyes the same color as his blanket. John instantly became attached to the boy but knew that he couldn't bring another child into this life. He decided that, no matter how hard it would be, he needed to drop the child at an orphanage on the way out of the state.  
An hour later, with a baby in his lap, John pulled into the run-down motel that he had dropped his boys off at a week ago. He sighed as he thought about how his sons would react when he brought little Perseus into the room. His 8-year-old son, Sam, would probably be ecstatic, thinking that he finally had a little brother to tease. On the other hand, his 12-year-old son, Dean, would probably gripe about having another mouth to feed. When he finally got through the door Sam and Dean both just stared at him blankly.  
"Umm… Dad? What are you holding?" Dean finally asked.  
John took a deep breath and shifted the bundle in his arms. "His name is Perseus. His mother was attacked by one of the vampires I was chasing and she killed it while I was pinned. Her last wish was for me to make sure her son was safe."  
Sam continued to stare at his father with a blank expression, while Dean's face softened suddenly and he came forward with his arms outstretched.  
"Can I…?" Dean asked hesitantly.  
John looked at his eldest son in shock for a moment before placing Perseus in Dean's arms. He continued to stare at Dean in wonder as he cradled and cooed at the baby.  
"I'm going to call him Percy..." Dean muttered under his breath.  
"Don't get too attached," John said, suddenly snapping back to reality.  
Dean's head shot up to stare at his father. Sam, who had floated over to get a closer look at Percy, turned and looked at his father quizzically.  
"The hell do you mean 'don't get attached'?" Dean questioned.  
"First of all, don't use that tone with me young man," John said sternly, surprised by Dean's reaction. "Second, we're dropping him off at an orphanage on the way out of town."  
John was astounded to see the glare that Dean threw at him before snarling, "Like hell! You promised to take care of him! If you drop him off at an orphanage, I'm going to waltz in there and stay with him!"  
"Dad… I don't wanna leave Dean…" Sam whispered.  
"You're being ridiculous Dean!" John yelled, ignoring Sam's comment. He was too busy trying to figure out what in the name-of-god had gotten his normally obedient son to make him suddenly go against something he had said.  
"I'm not being ridiculous!" Dean yelled back. "We keep him or you lose me!"  
And John realized that this was one battle he wouldn't win no matter what he did, so he simply sighed and said, "Fine Dean. But he's your responsibility."  
And thus began Percy's life as a Winchester: Saving People, Hunting Things; The Family Business.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot Part 1

Chapter 1

Sam POV

2005 – 14 years later

Sam Winchester was annoyed. He and his girlfriend, Jess, had been asleep for what felt like a few minutes when a noise from the other room woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and sighed as he swung his legs over the side of his bed to go investigate.

Just as he was about to go back to bed, Sam caught someone moving at the end of the hall. He quickly hid around a corner and waited for the person to come near him.

When the man, Sam assumed it must be a man, finally walked by, Sam lunged. For a split second, Sam let himself believe that he had the upper hand. However, in a matter of ten seconds, the man had him pinned against the floor.

"Whoa, easy tiger…" rumbled the man in a deep voice.

"Dean?" Sam questioned the shock evident in his voice as the man, Dean, laughed. "You scared the crap outta me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice!" the moment those words were out of Dean's mouth, Sam flipped himself over and had Dean pinned. "Or not… Get off me!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam questioned. It had been two years since Sam had seen anyone in his family so Dean's appearance had him a little worried.

"Well I was looking for a beer…" Dean drawled. Sam gave him a pointed look and he continued. "Okay. Alright. We gotta talk."

"Uh… the phone?" Sam deadpanned.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?" Dean replied harshly.

A light suddenly came on and Sam heard a feminine voice call out, "Sam?"

"Jess. Hey. Dean, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam said.

"Wait, your brother Dean?" Jess asked confused while rubbing some of the sleep out of her eyes.

Sam black out for a moment as he stared at his brother, who in turn was staring at and flirting with his girlfriend then Dean seemed to remember why he came and said, "Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

Sam instinctively moved closer to Jess and put an arm around her while stating, "No. No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean thought for a moment before saying, "Okay. Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam sighed. Of course Dad has something to do with why Dean was here, he thought before saying "So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Dean took a deep breath before he continued to say "Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days. And I haven't heard from Percy in a few days either."

The minute Sam heard the name Percy a cool mask fell over his face. He continued to look at his older brother as he said, "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

A few minutes later Sam and Dean were outside, standing by a black 1967 Chevy Impala. They had been arguing quietly for a few minutes as Dean tried to convince him to come on the road one last time when he said the words Sam dreaded to hear, "Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. And Percy probably isn't fairing much better. I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can…" Sam said half-heartedly.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean grumbled.

"What was he hunting?" Sam finally asked, defeated.

Dean smirked slightly and answered, "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked as Dean rummaged through the trunk of the Impala, which looked like an armory.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean muttered in an off-handed way.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked, somewhat shocked.

"I'm twenty-six, dude." Dean stated more than a little annoyed. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy, they found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA. And Percy was at that camp he's been going to, but when I called the Director, he said he had no clue where Percy was."

Then Dean continued to recite everything he knew about their dad's case and played a voicemail he had received from their father. Sam threw in his opinion every now and again, mostly thinking about what could've happened to Percy. Then Dean finally said, " You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

"Alright. I'll go. I'll help you find him and Percy. But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam sighed.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean called.

"I have this...I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Sam could tell Dean was actually shocked.

"So we got a deal or not?" In the end, Sam took Dean's silence as an agreement.

After telling Jess that he was going to be gone for a few days and reassuring her that he would be back in time for the interview, Sam got in the car and prepared himself for what was probably going to be a very long ride.

The next morning, Dean pulled into a gas station and Sam took this opportunity to find something more modern than Ramblin' Man, which was currently blasting through the Impala's speakers.

"Hey! You want breakfast?" Dean asked as he threw a plastic bag filled with chips and other junk food into the front seat.

"No, thanks." Sam replied then thought for a second before asking, "So how'd you pay for that stuff? You guys still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career. Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards." Dean answered cheekily.

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?"

"Uh, Burt Aframian and his two sons, Hector and Stanley. Scored three cards out of the deal."

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam said changing the subject.

"Why?" Dean questioned.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes." Sam said slowly, "and two, Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica? It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean grinned as he stuck in one of the tapes. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old." Sam stated as AC/DC's Back in Black began to play. "It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean replied with yet another shit-eating grin as he pulled out of the gas station.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Percy POV

Percy Winchester, son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus, was tired. He and Annabeth had just arrived at the motel that John, the man who had more-or-less raised him, had told him to go to after a cross-country trip on his ocean blue 1995 Harley Davidson Road King.

Percy had told Chiron what was happening with his mortal family then made him swear on the River Styx to not tell the Gods. He had been half-way down Half-Blood Hill when Annabeth called out to him. She had demanded to know where he was going and proceeded to tell him that she was going to go with him. In the end, Percy didn't really have a choice but to tell his girlfriend the truth.

After telling her everything, Percy had asked Argus to take them to a storage facility where he kept his bike. He then proceeded to check all the compartments for the weapons he used to hunt the things that went bump in the night. Annabeth was shocked to say the least but she was still adamant about coming with him.

So there they were. Annabeth opted to stay outside of the motels main office while Percy used the latest credit card John had sent him to pay for a room.

"You know, another guy came in here a while back with the same last name as you…" the clerk said absently.

"What was the first name?" Percy questioned casually.

"Uh… Burt. Burt Aframian." the clerk stated.

That's John… Percy thought as he asked "Can you just give me the key for that room?"

"Sure, dude." The clerk replied.

Percy walked back out and moved his bike so that it was closer to the room. He opened the door then stepped back so Annabeth could enter first.

"Damn…" Percy whispered when he entered the room after securely locking the door behind him.

"What in the name of Hades is your family in to Percy!?" Annabeth asked incredulously.

"A ton of shit…" he muttered. "Well we should probably start going through some of this…"

"Fine," Annabeth sighed, "where should I start?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dean POV

Dean Winchester was experiencing some majorly conflicting emotions. On one hand, he was extremely worried about his father and became sick to his stomach just thinking about all the possible shit Percy could be in right now. On the other hand, he was overjoyed to have Sammy by his side again. He would never admit it out loud but Dean had missed his younger brother. Dean finally looked over at Sam, who was on the phone, as he pulled up to a bridge that was blocked by a couple squad cars.

"Alright. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue." Sam said as he hung up his phone. "So that's something, I guess…"

"Check it out." Dean nodded his head towards the bridge. He then leans over and pulls a box full of fake ID's out of the glove compartment. He picks one out and grins at Sam's confused expression before getting out of the car. "Let's go!" he calls back to Sam.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asks the two deputies that are talking near the edge of the bridge.

"And who are you?" one of the deputies, Jaffe Dean noticed, asks.

"Federal marshals." Dean replied flashing his 'badge.'

"You two are a little young for marshals, aren't you?" Jaffe questions.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean answered with a cheeky grin. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right." Jaffe said becoming a little more comfortable. "About a mile up the road. There've been others before that."

"So, you knew the victim?" Sam said finally deciding to contribute.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody." Jaffe said in a melancholy tone.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked, beginning to get annoyed with how little information he was getting.

"No." Jaffe replied honestly. "Not so far as we can tell."

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked, trying to pull something useful from the guy.

"Honestly, we don't know." Jaffe huffed. "Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?"

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean shot out lightly. He held back a grunt of pain as Sam stomped on his foot.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said with a forced smile before walking away, leaving Dean to follow. Once they are far enough away, Dean reaches up and smacks Sam on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Sam yelled. "What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked with a slight scowl.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam shot back.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on." Dean scoffed. "We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

A man that had a sheriff's badge on his chest and two FBI agents behind him came up to them and asked, "Can I help you boys?"

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean replied with a smirk as he looked at the agents and said "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

Back in town, Sam and Dean meet up with the latest victim's girlfriend. They managed to learn about a local legend from the young woman's friend. The legend was that a woman got murdered on Jericho's Centennial Highway decades ago. Supposedly she was still out there. She would hitchhike, and whoever picked her up would disappear forever.

After learning this, Sam and Dean made their way to the local library. Dean was becoming frustrated because every time he searched something, he came up with nothing that would help the brothers solve the case.

"Let me try." Sam said impatiently.

Dean simply smacked his hand away and said, "I got it…" while thinking, Why the hell is this crap so difficult? Sam then shoved him out of the way as he called, " Dude! You're such a control freak."

Sam just ignored him and asked "So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?"

"Yeah," Dean replied moodily.

"Well, maybe it's not murder." Sam said as he replaces the word murder with the word suicide in the search engine enter. An article pops up and Sam begins to read it. "This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam muttered.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked becoming interested.

"Yeah," Sam answered casually.

"What?" Dean huffed

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Sam said solemnly

"Hmm…" Dean nods.

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam read.

"The bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked as he finally looks at the picture shown in the article.

A few minutes later they're once again at the bridge that they first came to when they entered Jericho. "So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean stated as he gets out and looks around.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asked as he too got out of the car.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean replied casually.

"Okay, so now what?" Sam questions angrily.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while…" Dean trails off.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-"

"Monday. Right. The interview." Dean cuts Sam off.

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot." Dean says darkly, feeling the anger beginning to bubble within him. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe," Sam scoffs. "Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean questions seriously.

"No, and she's not ever going to know." Sam replies harshly.

"Well, that's healthy." Dean calls sarcastically. "You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are."

"And who's that?" Sam scowls.

"You're one of us." Dean answers plainly.

"No. I'm not like you." Sam yells seriously. "This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to-" Dean yells back, no longer trying to hold back the anger inside.

"To Dad? And his crusade?" this time Sam cuts him off to begin a rant. "If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back. And then there's Percy! We're so busy following Dad around that we forgot that he's gone too. He could be dead for all we know and all you care about is being responsible to Dad."

Dean suddenly can't hold back any longer. He grabs Sam's collar and harshly shoves him against the side of the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that…" he whispers menacingly. "And just 'cause you forgot about Percy, doesn't mean I have! I was the one that made Dad keep him, remember?" He finally releases Sam and begins to walk away when something catches his eye.

"Sam…" Dean calls as he realizes he's looking at Constance standing on the edge of the bridge.

Constance suddenly steps off the bridge after looking right at the bots. They rush over to the railing but don't see anyone then they look over.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked, a look of confusion taking over his features.

"I don't know…" Sam mutters.

Dean then hears the rumble of his car coming to life. The brothers turn to look at where the Impala is parked.

"What the-" Dean begins.

"Who's driving your car?" Sam interrupted him.

Dean pulls his keys out of his pocket and jingles them in Sam's direction. Suddenly, the Impala jerks into motion and heads straight for them.

The brothers begin to run and Dean distantly hears Sal yell "Dean? Go! Go!" as his baby picks up speed. Dean then pitches himself over the railing of the bridge as he feels more than sees Sam do the same thing and then, everything stops.


	3. Chapter 3: Pilot Part 2

**Chapter 2: Pilot Part II**

 **Sam POV**

Sam looks around as he heaves himself up from where he had been hanging off of the outside edge of the bridge and sighs deeply once he is back on the road. He is relieved that Constance is nowhere to be seen but then realizes that neither is Dean.

He shoots up and leans over the railing as he yells "Dean? Dean!"

A couple seconds pass before he hears a disgruntled "What?" from below. Sam looks down at the river and sees a filthy and very annoyed Dean crawling onto the muddy bank.

"Hey!" Sam calls, "Are you alright?"

Dean holds up an _A-OK_ sign before sarcastically saying, "I'm super."

Sam simply laughs in relief and begins to walk back towards the Impala to wait for Dean.

When Dean finally makes it back to the top of the bridge, Sam is shooed out of the way as his brother begins to check the Impala for any lingering damage. Once satisfied, Dean slams the hood and leans against it.

Sam looks at Dean for a second before asking "Your car all right?"

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean grumbles, shouting the last part to no one in particular.

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asks as he goes over to lean on the car next to Dean.

Dean throws his arms in the air and flicks some mud off of his hands. Sam suddenly makes a face as he catches a whiff of Dean.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam deadpans as he looks over at his brother who in turn looks down at himself then simply glares at Sam.

The next morning the brothers find themselves at a rundown motel back in town. Sam is trying to hold back his laughter as the clerk stares at a still-filthy Dean who is trying to get them a place to stay.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" the clerk says as he looks at Dean's credit card.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks before Dean can say something stupid.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month. Then a couple days ago some kid came in asking for the room key." The clerk says in a monotone voice.

Sam looks at Dean and they have a silent conversation before asking where that room is and heading out of the office.

"Oh Lord!" Sam exclaimed as he entered after picking the lock to John's room.

"What? Holy crap!" Dean asked, poking his head into the room.

Sam was too busy staring in shock at the scene in front of him to register the fact that his older brother had pulled out his gun. On the bed inside the room was his no-longer-very-little brother, Percy, with his shirt off and lying on top of some blonde girl while passionately making out with her. At Sam and Dean's shouts the girl shot into a sitting position which caused Percy to roll over and fall off the bed.

"Styx!" the young woman yelled, confusing Sam in the process.

Percy popped up and immediately went into a fighting stance with one hand in his jeans pocket before even looking at who had interrupted him. Sam quickly took in Percy's features and had trouble believing that this was really his little brother. The last time Sam had seen Percy, he was still quite scrawny and about 5' 8" while on his tip-toes. However, now Percy stood at a height of at least 6'and had a better six-pack than Sam ever did but he was still extremely lean. _Kinda like a swimmer_ , Sam thought to himself. After giving Percy this once-over, Sam finally noticed that Dean had his gun trained on the girl, who was still sitting on the bed.

"Put the gun down, Dean. Before you get hurt…" Percy said with a scowl.

"Tell me who the chick is and I will!" Dean grumbled without taking his eyes off the girl.

Before Sam could try and diffuse the situation between his siblings, the girl joined in to the banter with quite the attitude saying, "My name is Annabeth, _not_ chick. And I would take your brother's advice if I were you."

Dean simply narrowed his eyes at the brother comment as Sam quickly shot Percy a pleading look only to receive a glare that sent shivers down his spine. Percy turned to the girl, Annabeth, and spoke to her in a language that Sam, and from what he could tell Dean, didn't recognize.

Sam thought that Annabeth seemed to calm down as Percy bent down, picked up his shirt, and stalked over to where Dean was standing. Faster than Sam could blink, Percy had Dean's gun on the floor and his older brother's arm pinned behind his back by the wrist. Sam was about to laugh when Percy reached up and grabbed his ear, the way he used to when they were kids, before Sam hit his growth spurt, and Percy wanted his attention. Percy then continued to push Dean and pull Sam out of the door. All Sam heard as the door to their Dad's room closed was the faint sound of Annabeth's somewhat condescending laughter.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Percy POV**

Once out the door, Percy let go of his brothers with an added shove for good measure. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair before turning to stare at the men in front of him. It had only been a few months since Percy had seen Dean but he was nonetheless overjoyed to see his eldest brother so he sent him a slight kind smile before turning to Sam. A cool mask fell over Percy's face as he inspected the brother he hadn't seen in over two years. He looked the same, just a bit taller and not as muscular. Percy scowled at Sam before turning back to Dean.

"What the crap, dude?" he asked throwing his hands out.

"The hell do you mean?" Dean yelled. "What the hell do you think you were doing in there? And why the fuck haven't you called me?"

"Umm… guys?" Sam interjected, "I'm not really sure this is a good time—"

"Shut up, Sam!" Percy and Dean shouted at the same time, not breaking eye contact.

"Why the hell would you bring some chick into Dad's motel room and get it on while he's missing?" Dean questioned.

"She is not just some chick!" Percy screamed back. "Annabeth is my girlfriend! I'm sorry that your relationships tend to only last one night but you don't have to be jealous of me!"

Dean reeled back in shock and just stared at him while Percy seemed to realize what had just come out of his mouth. His eyes grew wide and his jaw went slack as he tried to find something he could say to make it better.

"Wait… That came out wrong! I just meant… I mean…" Percy stuttered.

Dean shut him up by yanking him into a hug and saying, "I know… It just scared the crap outta me when I called your camp and the director had no idea where you were."

Percy pulls back a little to look Dean in the eyes before asking, "Did you talk to Mr. D or Chiron?"

"Mr. D," Dean answered, slightly confused, "He's the director isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Percy muttered with a slight scowl, "but he's also an incompetent ass."

This caused Dean to laugh and ask, "Where the hell did you learn a word like that?"

"I taught him," a feminine voice answered, causing the three brothers to turn back towards the room. "Now are you idiots going to come back inside or keep standing around and attracting attention?"

As they walked back into the room, Percy looked at Dean and began walking backwards before saying, "You smell like a toilet."

Percy smiled ever-so-slightly when he heard Sam's laughter as he turned back around and ran into the motel room to get out of the way of his eldest brothers fists.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Sam POV**

"Whoa." Sam said as he entered the motel room for the second time.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least." Percy called from where he was standing with Annabeth on the other side of the room.

"Salt, cats-eye shells... he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in. What have you got here?" Sam directs the question at Dean, who is looking at some papers on the wall.

"Centennial Highway victims." Dean answered. "I don't get it. I mean different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?"

As Dean talks, Sam begins to look at the walls opposite to where Percy and Annabeth are whispering to each other. He takes a moment to take in Annabeth's features. She's about 5'7" from what he could tell and muscular in a lean way, like Percy. _But she looks more like a runner… Basically the perfect California girl_ , he thinks until he notices her intimidating gray eyes staring at him in a calculating manner.

Sam quickly looks away and begins to search the walls for some sort of clue to their case.As he searches, he begins to think about the way that Percy is treating him, more like completely ignoring him, and what could've happened to cause his younger brother to act that way.

"John figured it out," Annabeth suddenly calls.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks walking over to the young couple. Both he and Sam had accepted the fact that she knew their situation with little-to-no questions. Those would come when they were alone with the youngest Winchester.

"He found some article about a woman, Constance Welch. She's a woman in white." Percy said, just loud enough for Sam to hear from where he was standing across the room.

"You sly dogs." Dean said as he looks back at the pictures of the victims. "Alright, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness." Sam finally felt that he could put his opinion in.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure." Dean stated. "He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell." Annabeth answered, staring hard at the article.

"If I were Dad, I'd go ask her husband. If he's still alive." Sam called.

"Alright." Dean said, clapping his hands together, "Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up."

"We're gonna go grab some food." Percy shouted before exiting the room.

 _When the hell did he get that!?_ Sam thought to himself as he watched Percy and Annabeth get onto the motorcycle that was parked outside of the room.

"Bring me some pie!" Dean yelled out the door just before Percy peeled away from the room.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam called once the door was closed and he had sat down on the bed. "What I said earlier, about Mom, Dad, and Percy, I'm sorry."

"No chick-flick moments." Dean says seriously, holding up his hand.

Sam chuckles loudly before replying, "Alright. Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean replied with a smirk as he finally entered the bathroom.

Sam shakes his head and continues to smile as he looks around the room. When he skims over the dresser, something catches his eyes. He gets up and walks over to it. Stuck in the frame of the mirror is an old photo of John sitting on the Impala. Sitting next to John was a young Dean holding a baby Percy while a younger Sam was in John's lap. Sam reaches out and pulls the photo off the mirror, giving a small, sad smile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Sam is sitting on the motel bed, listening to voicemails from Jess when Dean finally gets out of the shower. Dean walks across the room, shrugging on his jacket, and waits for Sam to look at him before speaking.

"Hey, man. I'm starving," Dean states. "I'm gonna see what's taking Percy and his chick so long. They're probably at that diner down the street. You wanna come?"

"No." Sam answers

"Aframian's buying." Dean says as he starts towards the door.

"Mm-mm," Sam mumbles as he continues to listen to his messages.

Outside the room, Dean notices two things. The first thing is Percy and Annabeth sitting at the edge of the parking lot, staring at something near the motel office.

Percy has his phone out and is rapidly texting someone when he catches Dean's eyes. His eyes widen slightly before he scowls and shakes his head, letting Dean know that something is wrong. Percy then puts his helmet on, tells Annabeth to do the same, and drives off.

As Percy leaves, Dean turns to look behind him and notices the second thing. There is a police car in front of the motel office and the clerk is talking to the deputies he and Sam met just yesterday. The clerk points at Dean as he turns around and pulls out his phone. Dean realizes that Percy had been trying to warn his brothers about the cops when Dean had seen him.

Dean quickly calls Sam, who answers the phone with an annoyed, "What?"

"Dude, five-oh, take off." Dean whispers quickly.

"What about you?" Sam asks as he shots to his feet, worried about his older brother.

"Uh, they kinda spotted me." Dean replies. "Go find Dad. And call Percy!"

Dean quickly hangs up his phone and turns to meet the deputies, giving them his signature grin before asking, "Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner?" one deputy, Jaffe, questions, getting straight to business.

"Partner?" Dean replies, deciding to play dumb, "What, what partner?"

Jaffe looks over his shoulder and motions to the door Dean had just come out of. His partner, Deputy Hein, starts to make his way over to it as Dean fidgets.

Meanwhile, back in the room, Sam notices Hein coming towards the room from the window and searches for an alternate way out of the room.

Outside, Jaffe begins to taunt Dean saying, "So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean answers seriously then gives the deputy a shit-eating grin.

By this time Hein is back and he slams Dean down onto the hood of one of the police cars, obviously upset that he hadn't found Sam, as Jaffe begins to read Dean his rights.

Once at the station, Dean is questioned by the Sheriff, Pierce, and told that he is now a prime suspect for the current disappearances. Dean just gives out sarcastic remarks, seemingly without a care in the world. That is, until the Sheriff says something worth worrying about.

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. _Dean_ , this his? " Pierce says as he throws down a tattered leather notebook. "I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out—I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy. But I found this, too." Pierce opens the journal to a page that simply says 'DEAN 35-111' which causes Dean to scoot closer to the table. "Now," Pierce continues, "You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

Meanwhile, Sam had called and met up with a disgruntled Percy. Annabeth had convinced Percy to leave his bike at the motel and just go with Sam to talk to Constance's husband in the Impala.

They talk to Constance's former husband, Joseph, for a while. They manage to learn that John had been there as well as the fact that she was buried behind Joseph's old house.

Sam, still not fully convinced Constance is a woman in white asks, "So you had a happy marriage?"

Joseph hesitates before replying with a "Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Annabeth says before either Sam or Percy can continue.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" Percy suddenly asks, turning back towards Joseph.

"A what?" Joseph asks, utterly confused.

"A woman in white." Percy continues as he walks back towards Joseph, ignoring the stares he can feel on his back from Sam and Annabeth. "Or sometimes weeping woman? It's a ghost story. Well, it's more of a phenomenon, really. Um, they're spirits. They've been sighted for hundreds of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona, Indiana. All these are different women. You understand. But all share the same story."

"Boy, I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph says shortly before beginning to walk away again.

"See, when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them. And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." Percy continues as if Joseph hadn't spoken, following the older man closely. "Then once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives. So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads, waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him. And that man is never seen again."

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance? You smartass!" Joseph yells.

Percy refuses to back down. "You tell me." he says as more of a statement than a question.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes." Joseph stutters, "But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" with that Joseph storms off.

Sam simply watches as his younger brother strides back to the Impala. He was completely bewildered by the way Percy had taken control of the situation.

"I wouldn't let him catch you staring. In case you don't remember, Percy isn't big on any form of attention…" Annabeth whispers with a slight smirk as she crosses her arms and watches her boyfriend.

"There is no way in hell that the Percy I know would have done anything like that…" Sam mutters finally taking his eyes off of Percy.

"He's been through more than you could imagine since you abandoned him Sam…" Annabeth replies sadly looking at Sam with sad eyes.

"I didn't abandon him!" Sam whisper-yells, his eyes going wide at the accusation.

Annabeth huffs before saying, "From the way he closed off every time he would start to talk to me about you these past two-and-a-half years it sure seems like it. Why don't you go back over your actions when you left for college and think about why he would assume that before you try talking to him, okay?"

Before Sam can reply Annabeth gets into the back of the Impala and Percy walks up to him and says, "Sam, can you just bring me back to the motel? I have an idea for getting Dean out of jail but I think you should probably take Annabeth to go check out Constance's house."

"Okay…" Sam mutters before finally managing to meet Percy's eyes. He rushes forward and throws his arms around his younger brother, bringing him close. "I've missed you, ya know that, right? It's really good to see you."

Percy stiffens before sighing and hesitantly hugging Sam back and saying, "Yeah… I'm glad you're here Sam." Sam didn't bother mentioning how dejected that statement sounded.

Back at the station, Dean is still being interrogated by the sheriff when a deputy comes in saying that there were shots fired on some road.

When the officers are gone, Dean uses a paperclip to break out of his handcuffs and then manages to sneak out of the station. Outside and around the corner, Dean finds Percy leaning on his motorcycle with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"Took ya long enough…" Percy muttered giving Dean a grin.

"Fake 911 phone call?" Dean asks. "Perce, I don't know, that's pretty illegal.

"You're welcome." Percy laughs.

"Let me see your phone. I gotta call Sam." Dean says, holding up the leather journal.

"Put it on speaker." Percy says while handing over his phone.

Sam picks up on the first ring and Dean immediately says "Listen, we gotta talk."

"Tell me about it." Sam hurries, putting his phone on speaker so that Annabeth can hear. "So the husband was unfaithful, if Percy hasn't already told you. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop."

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Percy cuts in.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continues, ignoring Annabeth's glare.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you." Dean manages to blurt out. "He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?" Sam questions incredulously.

"Dean found his journal." Percy says.

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam mutters.

"Yeah, well, he did this time." Dean deadpans.

"What's it say?" Sam asks.

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going." Dean states, looking at Percy and flipping to the page in the journal.

"Coordinates." Sam sighs. "Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet…" Dean mumbles.

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam yells.

"Sam, look out!" Annabeth suddenly shouts as a figure appears in the road.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean calls as Percy does the same with Annabeth's name.

Back in the car, Sam and Annabeth are breathing heavily then turn to stare at the woman they assume to be Constance that materialized in the back seat as she whispers, "Take me home."

When Sam refuses, Constance seems to get upset. She glares and the Impala suddenly comes to life and begins to drive in the direction of her former house.

"Don't do this." Sam says quietly.

"I can never go home." Constance muttered as she stared sadly at the run-down house.

"You're scared to go home…" Annabeth suddenly realized. She turns around too look at Constance, but the woman in white is no longer there. Annabeth turns to look at Sam only to find Constance straddling him as he squirms.

"Hold me. I'm so cold." Constance whimpers.

"You can't kill me." Sam shrieked with a gasp. "I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

"You will be… You're here with a woman that isn't yours. And me… Just hold me." Constance whispers as she forces herself closer to Sam, completely ignoring Annabeth.

Sam continues with his struggle as Constance kisses him and Annabeth tries to think of something she can do to stop what's happening. Suddenly, Constance's face flashes into something grotesque looking and she disappears.

Annabeth quickly pulls Sam towards her and jumps over him to sit in the driver's seat. Sam suddenly screams and rips his hoodie open. Annabeth and Sam both stare in shock at his chest where there are five holes burning in his chest. Constance flickers back into view and Sam notices that her fingers match up with the holes in his chest.

"Wise Girl, duck!" Percy suddenly shouts as he and Dean each pull out a gun from where they had just arrived outside of the car. They both begin to shoot at Constance. She flickers out of existence every time a bullet hits her, giving Percy and Dean a chance to catch their breath.

Annabeth manages to sit up during one of these moments and starts the car saying, "I'm taking you home," before she pushes down on the accelerator and smashes through the house.

Percy and Dean rush to follow the Impala into the house. Once inside, Percy rushes over to Annabeth and Dean runs to check on Sam. Percy and Dean quickly help the other two out of the car and check them for injuries before looking at their surroundings. The four meet on one side of the Impala to try and discuss what to do next when they notice Constance standing a little ways away and staring at a framed photo.

Constance looks up and glares at them intently before throwing the picture down. A bureau suddenly scoots towards the four people and pins them against the Impala. As Constance starts to move towards them, the lights flicker and she looks around with a look of fear on her face. A steady stream of water begins to flow down the staircase and Constance moves towards the foot of the stairs.

A young boy and girl, shown with Constance on the picture that is now visible to the four pinned to the car, appear at the top of the stairs and whisper, "You've come home to us, Mommy…" before rushing down the stairs and embracing Constance. She screams loudly and begins to flicker at a dizzying pace. A surge of visible energy passes over the three spirits as Constance, still screaming, and her children melt into a puddle on the floor.

Percy and Dean shove at the bureau, finally getting it to move away from them.

"So this is where she drowned her kids…" Dean mumbles looking around.

"That's why she could never go home." Annabeth says proudly. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Annie." Dean says light-heartedly, patting her on the shoulder.

"Don't call me Annie!" Annabeth grumbles.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you guys." Sam interjects before the banter can go any further. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?"

"Such a Seaweed Brain move…" Annabeth teases Percy.

"Hey!" Percy calls, "Saved your ass."

"Seaweed Brain?" Sam asks a look of confusion passing over his face before continuing, "And did you call her Wise Girl?"

"Nicknames. They fit the theme of the cabin we stay in when we're at camp…" Percy answers smoothly, shooting Annabeth a smirk as she rolls her eyes.

"So that's where you lovebirds met!" Dean says with a grin before leaning down to check his car then looking back at Annabeth and saying, "I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car? I'll kill you."

Annabeth simply laughs as they all make their way outside, Dean and Percy pushing the Impala through the rubble and Sam holding the wound on his chest.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Dean POV**

Dean stares at Percy from where he and Sam are leaning against the hood of the Impala as his youngest brother walks out of the woods without his girlfriend.

"Where did Annie go?" he asks with genuine curiosity.

"First, don't let her hear you call her Annie. Second, let's just say an old friend of mine is taking her back to Long Island…" Percy answers, causing Dean's brows to furrow as Percy stands on the other side of Sam.

"Okay, here's where Dad went." Sam says pointing to a point of the map spread over the Impala, cutting off the question Dean had been about to ask Percy. "It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming…" Dean grumbles. "How far?"

"About six hundred miles." Sam responds.

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean says, perking up as he notices Percy smiling widely.

"Guys, I, um..." Sam mutters hesitantly.

"You're not going." Percy states. Dean notices the smile melt off Percy's face as he looks at Sam. Dean cringes internally as Percy's face becomes a hardened mask that he had seen on his youngest brother's face too much over the past two-and-a-half years and he remembers how badly his youngest brother took Sam's departure. Percy might be good at hiding his emotions but Dean had raised him so he was able to see the hurt overwhelming in Percy's eyes.

"The interview's in like, ten hours." Sam says, refusing to meet Percy's distraught gaze, and staring straight at Dean, "I gotta be there…"

"Yeah," Dean nods, trying and failing to keep a look of disappointment off his face, "Yeah, whatever. I'll take you home."

"I'll follow you guys…" Percy mumbles as Dean watches him trudge back over to his motorcycle.

Once at Sam's apartment, Sam looks both of his brothers in the eye before asking, "Call me if you find him?" Dean simply nods before Sam continues, "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, alright." Dean says forcing a small smile onto his face,

"Sam?" Percy calls from his bike before Sam gets too far away, "You know, we made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah…" Sam replies with a sad smile towards both of his brothers as they drive off.

They've only been driving for two-or-three minutes when Percy pulls up next to Dean and motions for him to roll down the window.

"What?" Dean asks hurriedly, taking note of the scrunched features on his brothers face beneath the helmet.

"Something's wrong…" Percy states keeping his eyes on the road, "We need to turn around and go back to check on Sam."

Dean had learned a long time ago that he should always listen to Percy when his brother had a gut feeling, so he didn't hesitate to turn his car around as Percy sped off ahead of him back in the direction they had just come from.

When Dean finally made it back to Sam's apartment, he saw the building on fire and Percy racing into it. Dean quickly hurried to catch up with his brother to make sure his other brother was safe.

The first thing Dean heard when he and Percy managed to crash through Sam's door was Sam screaming, "No!" at the top of his lungs.

"Sam!" Percy screams as Dean tries to figure out what room Sam is probably in.

"Jess!" he hears Sam scream and races towards the bedroom with Percy hot on his trail.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean yells as he sees his brother cowering on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Dean looks up and sees Jess on the ceiling, then tries to get Sam up off the bed while looking for Percy, who had suddenly disappeared, at the same time.

"No! No!" Sam continues to yell.

Dean finally manages to get Sam off the bed and bodily shove him out of the bedroom door with Percy's help, once he reappeared, as Sam continues to cry out, "Jess! Jess! No!"

As the firefighters try and put out the blaze, Dean watches as Sam begins to load one of the shotguns from the back of the Impala. Percy walks up to Sam at the same time that Dean does. Dean meets Percy's worried eyes and notices a hint of guilt in them that confuses him before looking at Sam.

"We got work to do." Sam says in a monotone voice as he slams the trunk and gets in the passenger seat of the Impala. Dean simply shares a sigh with Percy before getting in the car and asking Sam where he wants to go.


	4. Chapter 4: Wendigo Part 1

**Chapter 3: Wendigo Part I**

 **Dean POV**

Dean subtly looked to his right as his younger brother jerked awake from his position in the Impala next to him. He didn't say anything for a moment as Sam settled back down and rubbed his eyes. Dean turned down the song on the radio, _Hot-Blooded_ ,and glanced back at the road to make sure he could still see Percy riding his motorcycle in front of him before he turned back to Sam with a look of concern and asked, "You okay?"

Sam sighed and glanced at Dean before quickly turning away and muttering a solemn "Yeah, I'm fine."

Dean nodded. He knew that Sam was having more trouble than he was letting on, so he waited a moment before he asked, "Another nightmare?"

Sam cleared his throat and shifted in his seat as Dean waited for any kind of response. When he realized he wasn't going to get one he tried to lighten the mood and continued, "You wanna drive for a while?"

Sam laughed roughly before he realized that Dean was serious and then stated, "Dean, your whole life you never once asked me that."

"Just thought you might want to..." Dean huffed. "Never mind."

"Look, man, you're worried about me." Sam said, turning slightly to look at Dean, "I get it, and thank you, but I'm perfectly okay."

"Mmhmm…" Dean hummed, coming to the conclusion that it was probably in everybody's best interest to drop the subject, at least for the moment.

Dean watched out of the corner of his eye as Sam grabbed the road map off the dashboard and asked, "All right, where are we?"

Dean thought back to the last road-sign he had seen before he answered, "We're just outside of Grand Junction."

"And you're sure Percy knows where he's going?" Sam asked as Dean saw him eye the youngest Winchester through the windshield.

"Sammy, I wouldn't have let him drive in front of us if I wasn't positive that the kid knew where he was heading."

"Right, sorry…" Sam muttered before he refolded the map and once again turned to Dean, "You know what? Maybe we shouldn't have left Stanford so soon."

Dean sighed internally, he knew that this was coming; he had just hoped Percy would be there with him when it did. Percy had always been better than he was with words and feelings. Dean turned away from the road long enough to look Sam in the eyes then turned back and calmly said, "Sam, we dug around there for a week. We came up with nothing. If you wanna find the thing that killed Jessica –"

"We gotta find Dad first…" Sam interrupted grudgingly.

"Dad disappearing –" Dean continued. "— and this thing showing up again after twenty years, it's no coincidence. Dad will have answers. He'll know what to do."

"It's weird, man. These coordinates he left us. This Blackwater Ridge…"

Dean waited for a moment, completely expecting his brother to continue, before asking "What about it?"

"There's nothing there. It's just woods." Sam stated, "Why is he sending us to the middle of nowhere?"

The conversation all but stopped after that and Dean more or less sprinted out of the Impala once they finally made it to their destination, a ranger's station for the national forest that Blackwater Ridge was located in.

Dean threw Percy an acknowledging nod as the three of them walked into the station and over to a 3D-table-map of the national forest. Or, Sam walked over to it; he and Percy were too busy looking at the 'decorations' all around them.

"So Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote…" Sam said to his brothers, "It's cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place."

"Dude, check out the size of this freaking bear." Percy called in awe, Dean standing next to him, also staring at the picture of a man standing behind a grizzly bear.

"And a dozen or more grizzlies in the area. It's no nature hike, that's for sure." Sam mutters as he comes up behind his siblings and looks at the picture.

"You boys aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge by any chance?" asks a ranger that had come up behind the three, causing them to jump, Sam, Dean noticed, jumped a little more than he or Percy.

"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam laughs a little trying to play for innocence.

"Recycle, man." Percy grins, raising his fist just a little, causing Dean to smirk.

"Bull." the ranger deadpans, causing the three boys to freeze, Dean notices the eyes of both of his siblings flicker to him momentarily before the ranger continues, "You're friends with that Haley girl, right?"

Dean runs over the statement in his head before internally shrugging then saying, "Yes. Yes, we are, Ranger…" he squints at the man's name tag, "Wilkinson."

The ranger gave an annoyed sigh before he said, "Well I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?" Dean shook his head and Wilkinson continued. "You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."

"We will." Dean gave the ranger a reassuring smile. "Well that Haley girl's quite a pistol, huh?"

"That is putting it mildly." Wilkinson muttered.

"Actually you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." Dean said casually. The ranger looked at him with a quirked eyebrow before shrugging and walking behind a desk.

As the brothers made their way back to their vehicles, Dean held up the paper that he had received from the ranger and laughed. Percy simply shook his head and smirked while Sam looked annoyed.

"What, are you cruising for a hookup or something?" Sam asked somewhat harshly.

Dean made a confused face before replying, "What do you mean?"

"The coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so what are we waiting for? Let's just go find Dad. I mean, why even talk to this girl?" Sam scoffed.

At this point Sam and Dean are standing on opposite sides of the Impala and Percy is standing slightly behind and to the side of Dean. Dean glances at Percy before turning back to Sam and saying, "I don't know, maybe we should know what we're walking into before we actually walk into it?"

Dean gives Sam an odd look before Sam asks, "What?"

"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, anyway?" Dean asks with the same odd look still on his face.

"Since now." Sam deadpans as he turns away and climbs into the Impala.

Dean turns towards Percy and throws out his hands in an exasperated manner before asking, "Really!?"

"Hey, don't look at me bro," Percy replies, throwing his hands up in the typical surrendering manner, "I'm gonna head into town and find us a place to crash. Call me if you find anything at this Haley-girls place."

Dean mumbled out an affirmation and climbed into the Impala, watching until he couldn't see Percy anymore as he and Sam drove away.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Percy POV**

A little while later Percy has managed to find a rundown motel in town that looked like the typical 'no questions asked' kinda place and gets a room for himself and his brothers. He immediately claims the couch so that his brothers can each have a bed. He knows they're going to insist that he takes one of the beds but he's the shortest, even if it is only by an inch now, and he has definitely slept in worse places considering all his quests.

Once settled he just sits on the couch and stares at the ceiling as he thinks about all the crap that the past week has brought. He was immensely worried about Sam and knew that Dean was too. Percy had no idea what he would do if Annabeth was ever taken away from him. The gods would probably lock him in some dungeon (like the one in Hades' palace) to stop him from starting another war…

 _Speaking of the gods…_ Percy thought, _I wonder how pissed they are that I'm suddenly off the reservation._ Percy sighs and closes his eyes, shutting away all thoughts of his deranged-extended-family. He had more important issues. He felt like crap at not being able to call on his powers over water to save Sam's girlfriend. He was going to have to talk to Nico and get a report on her. But thinking about Nico brought up the issue of his biological parentage: one that neither of his brothers actually knew about.

Before he could sulk anymore, a soothing yet exasperated voice yelled, "Perseus Winchester!" causing Percy's eyes to shoot open as he reached for Riptide and jumped up from his seat.

He calmed down and fell back onto the couch as he saw the Iris-Message with the image of a familiar centaur. "Hey Chiron…" Percy called as casually as he could under his mentors penetrating gaze.

Chiron sighed but allowed a soft smile to grace his features as he questioned, "Where are you, child? Annabeth refuses to say anything and the gods, your father and his brothers in particular, are becoming restless due to the fact that they cannot determine the whereabouts of their Hero."

"I think you know that if I told you I would make you swear in the Styx not to tell _them_ Chiron. I have some business to attend to involving my mortal family and I can't just leave them. The gods don't currently need saving and if they did I'm more than positive that there are other demigods that are just as capable, if not more-so, than I am." Percy said with a sigh. It was a low move on the gods' part to try and use his girlfriend and teacher for information regarding his activities.

"And I said as much to your father and uncles when they confronted me." Chiron replied with a knowing smile on his face, "However, I would like to know one thing Percy…"

"Anything for you Chiron," he responded immediately.

"Do you mortal brothers know of your parentage and achievements? Or is it only John that knows?" Chiron asked kindly.

"For the moment, only John knows."

"I can see the hesitation in your face, Percy. What's wrong?" Chiron inquired.

"Honestly? I'm worried about how they might react. Especially Dean… John has always drilled it into our heads that anything not completely human is a monster." Percy said truthfully, trying to avoid eye contact with the centaur. "That's one of the biggest reasons I took it so hard when I first found out I was a demigod…"

"That would explain the sudden hostility that seemed to surround you. But Percy, do you not think that the brothers that raised you would understand that you are still you?" Chiron questioned and Percy could tell Chiron was remembering the change that came over him so long ago when he realized his true parentage. The first few weeks at Camp Half-Blood had been some of the most terrible in his life.

"I know they care, but with everything that's going on, I'm not sure how well they're going to take the added stress of knowing that their little brother is half god…" Percy muttered.

"I understand, my boy. I know how hard the truth can sometimes be, both to explain and to accept. Just know that whatever happens, Camp will always be a home to you."

"Thank you, Chiron." Percy smiled. Just then his phone began to belt out the first few chords of _Highway to Hell._ "I have to go, Dean is calling and probably wants me to meet him and Sam somewhere…"

"Of course, Percy. I will inform Annabeth that I have spoken to you and figure out something to tell the gods as well as the other campers. Clarisse seems quite set on coming to find you…" Chiron trailed off, "Just promise me that you will let me know that you are safe every few weeks. And please inform me of your brothers' reactions when you tell them of your family history."

"I promise, Chiron. And tell Clarisse that if I was in trouble she would be the first person I would call, right after Annabeth, Grover, and yourself that is…" Percy responded before giving his mentor a grin and swiping his hand through the image.

Dean's ringtone had just begun to play for the second time as Percy picked up his phone. He answered with a cheeky 'Hello' before listening to Dean rattle off an address to meet at. As he disconnected the call and hopped onto his motorcycle, Percy thought about what could possibly be a good way to tell his older brothers that he wasn't totally human.

A few minutes later, Percy parked his bike in front of a bar and headed inside to regroup with his siblings. He sat down at the table just as Sam began to talk.

"So, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic. Local campers, mostly. But still, this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam states as he flips open John's journal and pulls out a few newspaper clippings.

"Any before that?" Dean asks before Percy has the chance.

Sam hands the newspaper clippings to his siblings as he says, "Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam pulls out his laptop before continuing, "And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936. Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam turns his laptop so that Percy and Dean can see said video, frame-by-frame.

"Do it again." Percy mutters, because he swears he saw something, but he's not totally sure. Sam restarts the clip and this time Percy is positive that he saw something but he has no idea what it could have been.

"That's three frames." Sam explains before Dean or Percy could say anything else. "That's a fraction of a second. Whatever that thing is, it can move."

Dean gets a triumphant grin on his face before he punches Sam in the arm and says, "Told you something weird was going on."

"Yeah…" Sam admits grudgingly and Percy can't help the slight smile that comes to his face as his brother continues. "I got one more thing. In 'fifty-nine one camper survived this supposed grizzly attack. Just a kid. Barely crawled out of the woods alive."

"Is there a name?" Percy asks as he looks at a newspaper clipping over Dean's shoulder.

After visiting the old man that survived the "grizzly bear" attack and hearing his story, the three brothers' head to their vehicles so they could regroup.

"Spirits and demons don't have to unlock doors. If they want inside, they just go through the walls." Percy states as they walk towards their room.

"So it's probably something else, something corporeal." Sam states.

"Corporeal? Excuse me, professor." Dean mocked, causing Percy to smirk at his eldest brothers antics of antagonizing.

"Shut up." Sam mutters, "So what do you think?"

"The claws, the speed that it moves...could be a skinwalker, maybe a black dog. Whatever we're talking about, we're talking about a creature, and it's corporeal." Dean replies with a hint of amusement still in his voice.

"Which means we can kill it." Percy adds, understanding Dean's train of thought.

By this time the brothers have made it to the parking lot of the crappy motel and Dean has opened the trunk to start and put weapons, mainly guns, in duffel while Percy heads over to his bike to grab a gun and knife for himself.

"We cannot let that Haley girl go out there." Sam states.

"That's the chick that you guys went to see while I got us a place to sleep, right?" Percy asks as he walks back to the Impala.

"Yup," Dean answers before turning his attention back to Sam, "Oh yeah? What are we gonna tell her? That she can't go into the woods because of a big scary monster?"

"Yeah." Sam deadpans, causing Percy and Dean to share a look before staring at Sam.

"Her brother's missing, Sam. She's not gonna just sit this out. Now we go with her, we protect her, and we keep our eyes peeled for our fuzzy predator friend." Dean explains while picking up the now full duffle.

"Finding Dad's not enough? Now we gotta babysit too?" Sam asks as he slams both the weapons box and the trunk closed. Percy and Dean both continue to stare at Sam until he finally asks, "What?"

"Nothing." Dean replies emotionlessly. Dean then grabs Percy by the arm and drags him towards their room after throwing the duffle at Sam. On the way into the room Percy chances a glance over his shoulder at Sam, who simply looks confused and annoyed.

""Okay…" Percy mumbles as he turns away from the now closed door to their room and looks at his eldest brother. "What's going on in that big head of yours Dean?"

"It's Sam…" Dean huffs, "He's acting different, and I don't think it's a good type of different, if you catch my drift."

"Really?" Percy asks, honestly surprised, "He just seems determined to me and I'd think it was weird if he wasn't…"

"Oh… c'mon Percy!" Dean nearly yells, "Don't tell me you haven't noticed a difference! He's being reckless and not looking at the bigger picture."

"I don't know Dean!" Percy replies, meeting his brothers tone, his mask instantly falling into place the same way it always does whenever he has had to think about Sam the past two-and-a-half years, "People can change a lot in two years. Hell, I'm a perfect example of that!"

"Aw, Percy…" Dean mutters, his face softening. "I know how hard you took it when Sammy left but you've got to believe me. I know you and Sam better than I know myself, and I'm telling you that we need to watch out for him."

"I do believe you and even if I didn't, Sam's been out of the game for so long that it would be stupid of us not to watch out for him." Percy replies, calming himself enough to try and get rid of the mask, "But you also have to understand that our Sammy might not be the same person that he was when he left us, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright…" Dean agrees before a smirk comes to his face and he adds, "Asshat."

"Douche!" Percy replies on instinct, a smirk coming to his face as well.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Dean POV**

The next morning…


End file.
